Please Forgive Me
by jessdmorgan
Summary: It's a stormy night, and Stiles is angry at Derek. So what does Derek do? He shows up. Fic is just sweet for now, may add something later.


It was an extremely stormy night; lightning was cracking every which way and the thunder rumbled so loudly it shook the houses. Wind was whipping near 100 miles per hour. Beacon Hills hadn't seen a storm this big since… no one knew when.

Sheriff Stilinski popped his head through Stiles' cracked bedroom door. "Stiles, I have to go to work. You think you'll be okay? You remember what I showed you on the power box in case it goes out?" Stiles nodded. "Okay, I'm going now. Be safe, and don't go outside for anything." He closed the door and sighed, knowing Stiles was probably going to completely ignore what he said. He made his way downstairs, grabbing his gun and his badge on the way out. He reached for the handle and turned it ever so slightly, but the power of the wind pushed the door wide open, allowing the rain to puddle in the foyer. _Dammit_, he thought. He quickly exited, closing the door behind him and locking it. Making a run for his patrol car, he drove off into the night.

Stiles looked out the window, watching his father drive off, knowing how bad the storm was. He was beginning to worry and that was just one more thing on his mind. He closed the curtains and began pacing in his room. The homework he had started was barely that. He couldn't stop thinking about Derek and what he had done. He was so angry he wanted to break everything in his room. "God dammit!" he shouted, knowing that is was moot. No one could hear him. Derek couldn't hear him. He sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. Sliding his hands down his face, he took a deep breath.

_Tink. Tink. Tink. _Stiles turned around, looking at his window. He knew that sound wasn't the sound of the rain hitting the window. Walking over to the window, he drew back the curtains again. Through the mist and the rain he saw a familiar face. He ran downstairs and opened the door, nearly slipping on the puddle of water he didn't notice. Derek was standing almost 20 paces from the house, drenched. Stiles sighed and stepped outside.

"What do you want, Derek?" Stiles yelled, the rain hitting his face like small daggers.

Derek just stood there for a bit before taking one step towards Stiles. "I just wanted to…" He paused, shaking his head. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well you see me now!" Stiles screamed. They stood there for moments before Derek made a few more steps.

"I had to apologize." Derek muttered. His eyes, along with the rest of his face, were frowning in despair.

"What?" Stiles yelled again. "This rain is too loud! We're gonna catch our freakin' death out here!" He flailed his arms about. He wanted to invite Derek in, knowing it was the responsible thing to do otherwise they would catch pneumonia. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Finally, Derek stepped forward, looking Stiles straight in the eyes. He took Stiles' face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I'm so, so sorry."

Stiles was shocked and taken aback. He had never seen Derek act like this before. _Maybe this is for real?_ Stiles thought. He wanted it to be. He wanted it to be so bad. On that note, he took Derek's hand and led him inside the house. The pair stood in the foyer, drenched to the bone, but just looking at each other made them forget whatever animosity was between them. Stiles was relieved that he didn't need to be angry with Derek anymore. Derek was relieved that Stiles wasn't shutting him out anymore.

"I never meant what I said," Derek said, breaking their silence. "It was the moon talking, you have to know that. You knew what I was when you… when we…"

"Started dating?" Stiles finished. "Come on Derek, it's been six months already." A slight tone of sarcasm was present, but Stiles wasn't sure if Derek would take it the right way. He paused. "All I meant was, yes I know what you are, but that doesn't mean that some things you say or do don't hurt me. I'm human, remember?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes, Stiles, as you so constantly remind me." He sighed. "Can we just move past this? What is it I need to do?" He stepped forward, placing his hands on Stiles' folded arms. "I want you. Isn't that enough?"

Stiles sighed deeply. "Yes." He muttered under his breath. He looked up, into Derek's big, dark eyes, and cracked a small smile. "I can't stay mad at you for long."


End file.
